Inkwell
|temptitle = Younger |temp = Micro-Series issue 8 Young Inkwell.png |tempwidth = 180px |tempcaption = Inkwell in a flashback in |kind = Unicorn |sex = Female |occupation = Instructor at School for Gifted Unicorns Newspaper editor (formerly) |eyes = Strong spring green |mane = with (when younger) |coat = Light cornflower bluish gray |aura = Grayish mulberry |cutie mark = |headercolor = #AFC9D9 |headerfontcolor = #343D40}} Professor Inkwell is a female unicorn pony who appears in IDW's . She is a close friend of Princess Celestia and a senior teacher at the School for Gifted Unicorns.__TOC__ Depiction in the comics Inkwell appears in during the School for Gifted Unicorns Royal High Tea. The eccentric instructor is first seen telling a story to a trio of colts, who are more amused by Inkwell and her story than entertained. Though Inkwell's reputation and quirks are a point of concern and mockery among the other teachers and school committee members, Princess Celestia pays no mind to their teasing and has Inkwell sit with her. During the event, Celestia is alerted to an incident in the student room in which a misfired spell has caused all the food to come to life. Inkwell's solution to the situation involves bringing a bunny statue to life and having it devour the animated food. The incident is resolved, but the students end up traumatized. The students' parents and other upset parties tell Celestia that it's time for Inkwell to retire. That evening, Celestia recalls a day on which Canterlot came under attack by shadowy beasts. A younger Inkwell helped drive the beasts away, but her left eye was scarred during the battle. Celestia later approached Inkwell and asked her to be a teacher at her school. Because of her bravery, Inkwell became popular among the foals of Canterlot and accepted the position. Inkwell's teaching brought the School for Gifted Unicorns much prestige, but as time went on, her lessons came to be seen as old-fashioned. The following evening, Celestia holds a meeting with the pony-teacher committee to decide Inkwell's retirement. In accordance with the school bylaws, Celestia issues Inkwell a test to determine her competency as a teacher: transform an ugly toad into a beautiful one. However, for several moments Inkwell doesn't do anything, and she eventually declares that the toad is perfect the way he is. This act of compassion reminds the committee members of Inkwell's various acts of altruism throughout her teaching career, such as helping one pony overcome her shyness and become a motivational speaker. The committee withdraws its petition for Inkwell's retirement, and Inkwell is allowed to stay on as a teacher. Inkwell also appears as one of Twilight Sparkle's instructors in flashback in . In My Little Pony: Deviations, Inkwell appears as Prince Blueblood's examiner. Quotes }} }} Gallery Comic micro 8 blank cover.jpg|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 blank cover Micro-Series issue 8 page 3.jpg|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 page 3 Micro-Series issue 8 page 4.jpg|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 page 4 Micro-Series issue 8 page 5.jpg|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 page 5 Micro-Series issue 8 page 6.jpg|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 page 6 Micro-Series issue 8 page 7.jpg|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 page 7 Micro-Series issue 8 Inkwell's classroom.png|Inkwell on Micro-Series Issue #8 page 14 Comic issue 40 page 4.jpg|Inkwell on Friendship is Magic Issue #40 page 4 Comic issue 40 page 5.jpg|Inkwell on Friendship is Magic Issue #40 page 5 Comic issue 40 in Polish page 9.jpg|Inkwell on Friendship is Magic Issue #40 page 9 My Little Pony Deviations page 2.jpg|Inkwell on Deviations page 2 See also *Characters with a similar name: Raven Inkwell. Category:Elders Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers